Tomorrow's Family
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: No one said being Scooby Children was going to be easy.
1. Space Mountain

"Oh come on Connor Please." Tomorrow begged.  
  
"I told you I wasn't doing it again." Connor said trying to look resolute.  
  
"It's not like we haven't done it six times this morning." Tomorrow countered.  
  
"Exactly why I am not going on Space Mountain again"  
  
"Wimp"  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who could step outside yesterday without the aid of Aunt Willow's new sunscreen spell."  
  
"So you understand why I want to celebrate."  
  
"Spending the whole day on Space Mountain."  
  
"Yeah, come on you used to like riding on roller coasters with me."  
  
"But there is so much other stuff to do"  
  
"Like What?"  
  
"Like the Enchanted Tiki Room"  
  
"Animatronic Birds is your idea of fun."  
  
"Well its better then a pretend flight through space."  
  
"Fine how about Star Tours it's both a ride and a show about Star Wars."  
  
"Sounds good," Smiled Connor sealing the fact that the fight was over.  
  
"It's funny."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I always hated those girls in skimpy clothes who went to amusement parks with their boyfriends. And here I am enjoying being the biggest hypocrite in the world."  
  
"Well I'm glad that I could make you feel good about being a hypocrite."  
  
"Well you can. Now come on I'll race you to Star Tours." She yelled as she took off.  
  
"Anything to get her away from that stupid Space Mountain." Connor thought racing after his girlfriend. 


	2. Before Cheer Camp

"So is it true that you and Connor are together?" asked Emily while she and Tomorrow were hanging posters. It was half an hour before Summer Cheerleading Camp was about to start and the two girls were working hard since the rest of the team seemed to be sleeping in.  
  
"Yeah. It's weird though, ever since a few nights ago Connor has been acting majorly weird. First, he didn't want to spend all day on our favorite roller coaster. Then, he is not even keeping to his old schedule. He used to flip when anyone bothered him on Tuesday nights at seven. He calls it his quiet time, but last Tuesday he was in my room suggesting we go to a foreign film. He doesn't even like foreign films. I've known him since the day I was born and he had never acted like this."  
  
"So things are different. It's just nerves, once you two get used to dating things will get better."  
  
"I guess, I just don't know how much more of this new Connor I can take."  
  
"Tom, I need to talk to you," Connor said behind them.  
  
"Connor, Can it wait. The kids are going to be here in half an hour and we have a lot of work to do." Tomorrow said.  
  
"It's important" Connor insisted.  
  
"I'll be right back Emily" Tomorrow sighed as she left the gym with Connor.  
  
"So what's so important? Everyone agreed since mom's the slayer not me that I can have time off for cheerleading I circled this week on the calendar and everything."  
  
"I know I just decided that you could blow it off and we could hang."  
  
"No I can't blow it off. Cheer Camp is important to me. Emily and I worked really hard organizing it. Listen, I'll be at my house ready to patrol at six tonight and we're going to talk about the strange way you've been acting. Now if you'll excuse me I have to help finish getting everything ready." Tomorrow said slamming the gym door behind her. "I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm going to find out." 


	3. Stood Up

"Hey Mom, I'm home from camp. Tell Connor I'll be down in ten minutes ready to patrol," Tomorrow said coming through her front door after six hours of cheerleading. She loved cheerleading, but camp always exhausted her more than any of her dad's workouts.  
  
"Honey, come in here there's someone I want you to meet." Her mom called from the living room.  
  
Tomorrow walked into the living room and was surprised to see a blonde witch. "Amy, I want you to meet my daughter Tomorrow. Tomorrow this is Amy a member of Willow's first coven. She came down to help Willow with a witch pregnancy and we got talking about old times like when she was a rat."  
  
"I don't know how you let her do cheerleading." Amy asked Buffy. "After what my mom pulled, you couldn't pay me enough to get into one of those costumes again."  
  
"Covens, Rats, Cheerleading. Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun. Well I'll let you get back to the telling of old worn out tales. When Connor gets here tell him I'll be back down fast I just want to shower." Tomorrow said leaving the room and heading upstairs.  
  
"I like her" Amy said after Tomorrow left, "She's a good kid, Reminds me a lot of you."  
  
"Well Tomorrow's much better behaved then I was, but I guess it's because she doesn't have to hide who she is from her family. It's funny how a group of teenagers that were always hiding this big secret from their parents raised two normal kids."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Connor's still not here" Buffy asked a worried Tomorrow who was sitting on the porch.  
  
"I'm sure he ran into some kind of trouble or he didn't know we were supposed to patrol tonight."  
  
"Right just because the two of you patrol almost every night. Did you two have a fight?"  
  
"Well kind of, but I'm sure his being late for the first time in my life is just because he knew how tired I was going to be after camp. I'll talk to him tomorrow and it will all blow over. Come on Mom it's Connor when has he ever stayed mad at me."  
  
Buffy could see how upset her daughter really was. She walked over, gave her a hug, and said, "Don't stay out too late," As she walked back inside.  
  
"Forget this," Tomorrow yelled kicking the blanket that was covering her pajama off, "I'm going to bed. Nice to know even the best ones makes rotten boyfriends." Tomorrow went inside slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Oh Tomorrow, you don't know how rotten we can be," smiled Max from a bush, "but you soon will." 


	4. Mind Control

Tomorrow woke up with a start hearing pebbles beating on her window. She looked out her window to see Connor. "Connor" she said rushing down the stairs. She knew he had a reason for not patrolling with her. He'd probably been figuring out what was wrong with them. Well I could tell him that: it's the fact that we're dating. We were perfect until I tried to screw us up. "Connor" she said again reaching him, "I was so worried. Listen I finally figured out what's wrong."  
  
"Tom, you need to come with me. It's important."  
  
"Of course, is it a big bad? Do we need back up, because is we do I need to wake up mom and dad."  
  
"No, I just need to show you something."  
  
"Connor, what's with the secrecy?"  
  
"Please just come."  
  
"Alright, but only because you asked nicely."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Connor what are doing at a warehouse? Connor why" before Tomorrow could finish asking her question Connor had chained her up. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. Connor I need to know how to help you. What's wrong?"  
  
In response, Connor walked over to chains in the wall right next to Tomorrow's and chained himself up. Suddenly Tomorrow saw a swirl of green mist around his eyes and then he looked at with bitter sadness and remorse. "Tom, I tried to fight him, but he used a mind control spell on me."  
  
"Who?" Tomorrow asked relieved that this at least explained some of Connor's weird behavior.  
  
"Who do you think," came a voice she should have known was behind this.  
  
"Max, I swear when I get out of these chains. I'll."  
  
"You'll what. I've done some research since you broke up with me. Your family doesn't kill innocent humans."  
  
"First, that rule only applies to my mom. My dad, Uncle Angel, Aunt Faith and Aunt Willow have all killed humans. Second, kidnapping, chaining people up, and mind control spells don't exactly make you innocent."  
  
"No, but having a vampire cult waiting outside to kill the miracle children does give me the upper hand in the situation. You see I think there's enough of your mom in you that you'll appreciate what I'm about to say. See when your mom didn't like your dad. He chained her up, just like you are. And chained up Dru next to her and made her a proposal much as I'm about to do. See you have two chooses in this situation either be with me again and dump Connor of your own free will or I use another mind control spell this time on you and you get to watch the cult come in and kill Connor."  
  
"That's my chose to date you or become your slave and watch Connor die. My dad's threat was that one of the bleeding women making his life miserable was going to die and he didn't care which. I could tell he was lying though. He always wanted mom. But he wasn't going to feed your dad to vampires just because he didn't like him."  
  
"I see your point but sadly the Order of Aurelius have already been promised a miracle child and I hate to disappoint them. Besides, they'll like the pure blood that's not tainted by slayer blood. Funny how you're a mixture of two creatures that were never supposed to be together. It's like a lion/antelope hybrid that appeared naturally in the jungle. It's just not natural. Two lions on the other hand is quite acceptable."  
  
"Hello, we're people not animals on the discovery channel. And for your information, a slayer/vampire hybrid is just as rare and special as vampire/vampire. Now, I'll give you one chance to give up and unchain us. But if you really want to go through with this my answer is no. I will never get back with you of my own free will."  
  
"Do you think this is some kind of game? I'll send in the vampires to kill Connor I mean it."  
  
"What is it with your family and jealousy? I know it's a personal question, but really, I find it fascinating. There's only one difference between you and your father though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"He always used vampirism as an excuse for his jealousy. So, you should be fighting the vampire in this situation not the truly innocent human. Come on I dare you to send the Order of Aurelius after me. A miracle child is a miracle child even if her blood is tainted."  
  
Max had been upset since she rejected him and it boiled over as he walked over and slapped her. "Don't I mean anything to you? We were fine until you found out who my father was. I love you. I miss you. I can't forget the night."  
  
At these words, Connor stared at Tom. Max couldn't mean, but he did, he could tell he did. Before he could say anything, He watched as a member of the Order of Aurelius broke down the door and came in. "Peter" both Connor and Tomorrow cried.  
  
"Connor and Tom-tom, I thought you might be in trouble when I heard this idiot asking the Order if they wanted one of the miracle children. Told everyone to play along and came to help. Besides I heard Willow's going to have the baby soon and someone has to come give it the mark." Peter an older vampire with thinning brown hair said smiling as he knocked out Max and proceeded to unchain Tomorrow and Connor.  
  
"Oh Peter," Tomorrow hugged him. "I thought I told you never to call me tom- tom."  
  
"She means thank you" Connor said giving Peter a hug too.  
  
"I know, best get you two home before someone starts to worry about you."  
  
"Of course as long as you sleep in our guest room." Tomorrow insisted. "Everyone will be so happy to see you."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Once they had gotten Peter set up in the guest room, Tomorrow and Connor sat on the porch to talk.  
  
"Max was the one shooting at the warlock's place." Connor told Tomorrow. "He had learned that the spell book we found had some major love mind control spells in it. He wanted to get you back, but when he saw us kissing he figured he'd ruin our relationship first."  
  
"And I fell right into his trap." Tomorrow stated. "How could I have been so stupid? I knew something was wrong with you, but I was vain enough to believe that it was because of us trying to date. We never fought and then we were fighting all the time. I still can't believe you dragged me to a foreign film."  
  
"Pretty fun ex you've got there. So you two, I know it's none of my business, but the night you two, it was your birthday wasn't it. That's where you went."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to punish dad and"  
  
"And I couldn't be there for you."  
  
"Connor, in all my life I have never wanted to protect anybody more than I wanted to protect you when I found out I was going to drink you. I figured if I stayed away you'd be okay."  
  
"Until fate stepped in to prove you wrong."  
  
"You see you have a way of understanding me that Max is never going to have. I never told him all the important stuff that you know: like my favorite color"  
  
"Red"  
  
"Or movie"  
  
"All of the Star Wars Saga"  
  
"Or book."  
  
"Jane Eyre"  
  
"He doesn't know what I got for my sixth birthday"  
  
"Gilbert"  
  
"And he wasn't the one who helped me learn how to ride a two wheeler."  
  
"Now that one wasn't fun. When you fell and skinned your knee. I was afraid your dad was going to skin me."  
  
"He would never have done that. He loves you almost as much as I do."  
  
Connor leans down and kisses her.  
  
"Mmm. Not that I don't love kissing you, but it's getting super late and I have to be at cheerleading camp in like five hours." Said Tomorrow sadly breaking out of Connor's embrace and heading towards the door.  
  
"Mind if I come watch camp tomorrow?" Connor asked.  
  
"That's sweet, but it'll probably get really boring for you."  
  
"Yeah you in a little skirt moving athletically around. Sounds boring."  
  
"Okay just for that I'm wearing sweats on patrol for two weeks." She smiled mischievously as she went up to her room. 


	5. Hank

Screaming fans are waiting impatiently for the concert to start. Suddenly smoke comes blowing off the stage. Male dancers appear as the melody begins and with a blast of fire center stage Tomorrow appears in a Black mesh belly shirt and red leather pants. She walks towards the end of the stage as she sings 'I'm your Tomorrow, yeah I'm your destiny. I'm your Tomorrow. Put a little faith in me. I'm your Tomorrow. Always and forever. I'm your Tomorrow in fair and foul weather. We got what it takes to make it. We can work it out. We can make it. I know without a doubt. I'm your Tomorrow.' The music changes and instead of being a pop song it's a loud buzzing. Tomorrow pulls the covers back and hits the alarm before jumping out of bed and heading towards her closet to get her cheerleading uniform singing, 'I'm your Tomorrow.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So how was camp?" Connor asked that evening as he and Tomorrow were patrolling.  
  
"Great. Emily was totally relieved when I told we had stopped fighting. Seems like everyone's hoping we can stay together until school starts so we can be nominated best couple. Like any couple whose won has ever stayed together, look at Aunt Willow and Oz, they won. Wait do you hear that. Sounds like it's coming from that crypt." As they got closer, they could see vampires sitting at a table. "There's only six of them. We can do this without backup."  
  
"Like you use back up."  
  
"Sometimes. When I want to. Last year when they attacked the dance I called mom."  
  
"To say you'd be late"  
  
"I still called."  
  
They attack and all but two are dust when Tomorrow notices her last vampire looks familiar. Connor finishes his vamp and comes over. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Connor, that's my grandfather. That is Grandpa Hank. I've seen pictures, but I've never met him. Mom never said he was a vamp."  
  
"That's because she doesn't know." Hank said. "I've lived in shame that my daughter is the Slayer and my son-in-law is a worthless souled vampire."  
  
"Connor, Could you please tie him up so we can take him home before I kill him," Tomorrow glared at the man who had been the first to walk out on her mom.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What are we going to do," Connor asked as they walked home with Hank in between them.  
  
"That's mom's decision. I suggest torture myself, but" She trailed off as she opened her front door. "Wait out here a minute, I'll bring everyone out. He's not coming inside," Closing the door behind her. "Dad where's mom"  
  
"She's closing the Magic Box tonight, Willow wasn't feeling well. What's wrong?"  
  
"I kind of found a missing family member"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Grandpa Hank"  
  
"Buffy's Dad is in town."  
  
"Outside, but dad he's a vampire" 


	6. A Long Day

A/N Sorry for dragging out the plot and adding so many characters, but I promise there is a reason all these people are in Sunnydale. Oh and I know I jump from scene to scene, but I am building the suspense on purpose. Oh and let me know what you thought of my Tomorrow song last chapter. I just couldn't get the idea of SMG imitating Britney Spears out of my head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thank You Parents for letting us have your daughters this week." Emily began at Cheerleading Camp Closing. "We've learned a lot from them and I hope they've learn something from us. Now before we let the girls show you their routines. I want to introduce you to what your girls can accomplish if they stick with cheerleading." Suddenly the music began 'School's out for the summer. School's out for forever.' The squad dazzled the adults with basket tosses, flips, and penny pinches. Tomorrow loved being thrown in the air. She almost felt sometimes that she could fly. Everyone on the squad had been amazed at how light and athletic she was. She never feared falling. She risked her life almost every night anyway. So why not get a letterman jacket and popularity from it?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When all the parents and kids had left, Emily and Tomorrow started picking up. "Camp was really great this year Em." Tomorrow congratulated her friend.  
  
"Thanks, but I never would have made it without you."  
  
"I didn't do that much really Connor was always dragging me off, leaving you with all the work."  
  
"Well don't look now, but he's about to do it again. Hey Connor."  
  
"Hey Emily. Is it okay if I steal her away now that camp is over?" Connor asked doing a rather good puppy-dog face.  
  
Both girls laughed and Tomorrow slid over and kissed him. "Of course it's okay. I need to run to the Magic Box anyway. I'm on cash register detail. But since you love pouring over all those boring books, you'll love it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Honey would you mind stopping by Willie's on the way home. He said he had some information when he called this afternoon?" Buffy asked Tomorrow, as she was about to leave the Magic Box late that night.  
  
"Okay Mom. I'll see you at home in a few," Tomorrow said heading towards her motorcycle. Tomorrow felt guilt for not telling her mother about Grandpa Hank. But dad had agreed that with all the pressure mom was under at the Magic Box, being shorthanded because of Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander getting ready for Violet, it was best to wait until things were settled down again, like say in twenty years by phone in South America.  
  
It was a short ride to the bar, but Tomorrow was anxious to get home. After cheerleading and the Magic Box, she was ready to just get into her bed and sleep the weekend away. As she pulled up to Willie's she notice some leather clad punks leaning on their motorcycles. They looked up to see her riding up on her bike. She could tell that they were surprised when she pulled off her helmet to reveal her face. But their surprised silence soon turned into stupid sexist pickup lines. "Hey baby looking for some action." Tired and Cranky Tomorrow decided to play with them.  
  
"And what kind of action did you have in mind?" She pouted in her sex voice. "I'll assume you're all new around here, because most guys would know hitting on me never works."  
  
"Oh and why's that"  
  
"Because I don't like a lot of words. I like a man who does the physical approach, very hands on. You know what else I like." She paused for effect even though she knew she already had all of them hard. "The law that sues people for sexual harassment of a minor." She walked inside Willie's to get the information and when she came out the bikers were gone. "I guess they didn't want some action after all. Oh Well. Next time dad can pick up the memo about evil forces waiting to take the baby when she's born. I'm through with all the biker jerks hitting on me." 


	7. Violet

"Hello could you tell me how Mrs. Willow Harris is please?" Tomorrow asked the nurse at the front desk of Sunnydale General Hospital, the same hospital she had been born in and now it was Violet's turn.  
  
"She is resting comfortable. The doctor and her husband are in with her. You may take a seat in the waiting room right over there." The nurse responded after looking on her computer.  
  
"Thank You," Tomorrow said and headed over to the waiting room with Connor. They had been on the porch coming home from patrol when they had seen the note on the door saying that everyone was at the hospital because it was time. "You know Violet is so lucky. We've already broken the six of them in. She'll be able to stay out later and learn the secret sooner than we did."  
  
"Yeah and she won't have a million vampire cults trying to kill her because she's a miracle child. She's not a miracle child, she's a normal one." Connor added.  
  
"All children are miracle children" came Buffy's voice from behind them holding four cups of coffee. "You two just happen to be extra special, but we are going to love and protect Violet just as much as we do with you."  
  
"Does that mean Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander agreed to Peter putting the Mark of Aurelius on her?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"They haven't decided anything yet" Buffy assured them.  
  
"But if that guy's going to tattoo the baby with that vampire protection symbol I still say she should have a wiccan protection symbol too. After all more witches are going to come after this baby than vampires." Amy exclaimed.  
  
"In Sunnydale we don't know that." Cordy told her.  
  
"Besides," continued Spike "the Mark of Aurelius is a sacred symbol worn only by those in the deepest circle of the Aurelius line."  
  
"Which I head." Angel finished. "After the Master's death I controlled the order, but I really didn't do anything about it until opposing cults tried to get Connor. Then I decided that being the head of an evil vampire cult was going to work for me."  
  
"So, both Connor and I got them as a warning to anyone that would try to take us from our family." Tomorrow explained. "Peter is the unofficial leader of the Order of Aurelius. He is the only one who can give the mark and runs things so that Uncle Angel and Dad don't have to be bothered by it. In fact, when I was about four he took us to Arizona for protection. We stayed close to an old Indian reservation, which is why he likes to call me Tom-Tom. Having the mark has saved me quite a few times. No one wants to mess with the Order of Aurelius."  
  
"But remember it's Willow and Xander's choice. They're the parents this time not us. Buffy said.  
  
Suddenly Xander came running in. "They both made it. Willow's resting and Violet is the cutest six pound three ounce baby you have ever seen."  
  
As everyone was celebrating, Tomorrow smiled when she heard her dad say "I know of one baby that was cuter," and Uncle Angel added "Two." 


	8. The Next Britney Spears

The song is Tiffany and I apologize to any Britney Spears lovers, but sometimes bashing people we're jealous of is just healthy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around. I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts is the only sound. Watch what you say. That's what they say when we're together. And watch how you play. Now we're running just as fast as we can holding onto one another's hands Trying to get away into the night an we stubble for a light and then we say I think we're alone now.' Tomorrow was excited. She loved coming to Caritas and loved it even more when she had good things to tell Lorne like Violet being born and her new relationship with Connor. "Hey Lorne, I missed you when I came in."  
  
"I was in the back with a seriously depressed demon, but from the last few bars I caught you are doing tremendously well."  
  
"I am. It's fun with a new baby around. That doesn't live in the same house as you and isn't trying to steal your parents affections."  
  
"Spoken like an only child."  
  
"Yeah, well Violet's marking ceremony is coming up and I came to invite you."  
  
"By yourself"  
  
"Everyone else kind of steers away from singing and I felt Connor's singing would put you in the wrong mood to say yes. So now that I sang please come.  
  
"Of course I will, have Willow e-mail me the info."  
  
"Already taken care of, here is your personal invitation. I'd love to stay, but school starts on Monday and dad's getting super strict about my training since cheerleading camp ended."  
  
"Take care sugar and I'll see you at the ceremony."  
  
As Tomorrow was walking out, a man pulled her aside and started talking to her. She didn't seemed scared just a little sad as she shook her head no and walked out to her bike to find Max leaning on it. "Max, I don't know what you're up to this time, but I'm late and I don't feel like having another fight with you."  
  
"So don't fight. I'm just here to make an observation."  
  
"Oh and what's that."  
  
"I know about the guy in there. The talent agent that wants to turn you into Britney Spears, but your family won't let you."  
  
"First, I would be so much better than Britney Spears. Without her skimpy clothing, her computer-enhanced voice won't be anything. I on the other hand have what people call a natural talent. No voice training, no computers, It's all me. Second, my family doesn't even know about the deal and it's going to stay that way. I can't leave my family so why tell them that someone else wants me to. I'm not deigning myself a dream; I'm staying in a loving, supporting family that happens to save the world a lot. I have a life soap opera actresses would kill for. I'm fulfilled and if you tell any of them about this. I will rip your throat out."  
  
"And what are you going to do to me?" Connor asked coming out from behind a bush. "I wasn't spying I swear. I just thought you'd get lonely on the ride home and when I saw Max by the bike."  
  
"Well, I had my fun for the evening, Night you two." Max said smirking as he walked away.  
  
"Connor, I just. I knew you'd all tell me to go for it and I don't want to. I want to stay in Sunnydale."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Of course that doesn't mean you have to. I know that over half the colleges in the U.S. are fighting over you. We'd all be proud to know you're at Harvard or Yale or some big Ivy League school like that. I heard your dad mention Notre Dame once."  
  
"If you won't leave, what makes you think I will?"  
  
"Because you're actually normal. Seriously, taken out of our family unit you could survive years without a demon attack on your life. I'm the one with the neat birthday gift. I'd never say we want you to go, but maybe Aunt Willow would have been better off going to Oxford. I mean she and Oz might not have survived, but she'd be at NASA or FBI or some other letter company that needs really smart computer hackers."  
  
"Hey, Listen. Like Aunt Willow, I prefer to stay here and go to UCSunnydale. I'll still be close enough that we can patrol every night. But if either of us decides to leave, we'll discuss it together. Open communication."  
  
"Well if we're going to have open communication you should know that the talent agent Max was talking about has been helping me setup a schedule for recording sessions starting when school starts. I'm going to have an album out in December and I was hoping to surprise mom and dad with it."  
  
"That is incredible and I'll help cover for you when your at the studio."  
  
"You're not mad. That I didn't tell you?"  
  
"Not unless I wasn't going to get a copy."  
  
"Of course you're getting a copy one of the songs is called 'Best Friend' and it's all about you."  
  
"Oh really. Is it sweet and romantic?"  
  
"What do you think?" 


	9. Meeting Amanda

"Excuse me, I'm new here. Do you know where Room 211 is?" Connor looked up from his book to see a nervous looking red head girl.  
  
"Sure, I was just headed that way. It's the Spanish Room. I promised I'd meet Tom there after Spanish II gets out."  
  
"Thank you so much. It sucks moving your senior year. I don't know anybody here."  
  
"Well you know me now, I'm Connor."  
  
"Amanda"  
  
"Well Amanda, we're here, Room 211." Just as Connor said this, the bell rang and all the doors in the hallway opened. Out of Room 211 comes Tomorrow looking tired and upset.  
  
"I've said it before and I will say it again I hate Spanish. Can you believe that Senora. Garcia actually asked me about Max. Manana, donde es Maximillian? Like I care where he transferred to. Oh Hi" Tomorrow said noticing mid-ramble that there was someone besides Connor there. "I'm Tomorrow. We haven't met, Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah, I just transferred here. I'm Amanda. When Connor said he was waiting for a Tom."  
  
"Oh, Connor and I grew up together. He's the only one that calls me that." Tomorrow explained.  
  
"Hey Summers, will you stop flirting with your boyfriend we have cheerleading class to get to. I swear after watching the team at camp we need a lot of practice if we're going to state again this year." Emily raged stomping by.  
  
"Yeah Emily. I'll be right there. Duty calls" Tomorrow apologized to Connor and Amanda. "Well I hope I'll see you around." She smiled at Amanda and turned to Connor "and I'll see you tonight after I get back from L.A. Meet me at the Magic Box." She kissed him goodbye as she ran off towards the gym.  
  
"Well I have Spanish III. So it was nice meeting you and your girlfriend" Amanda said running into the classroom totally embarrassed that she'd flirted with a guy that was so obviously taken. 


	10. To Study or to Sleep

"Hey, I'm Here" Tomorrow called as she walked into the empty Magic Box. "Where is everybody?" She slowly walked towards the back training room. As she looked inside she saw a horrifying sight, her mom and Connor were talking and actually laughing. "Sorry I'm late. I got caught up at Emily's she's so excited about the new routines for this year."  
  
"I thought you guys practiced during school hours." Buffy asked.  
  
"We do, but we can't just leave practice to two hours a day. And tonight at her house we did homework too."  
  
"Yeah, I bet you did homework. Well I'm heading home. Don't stay out too late okay."  
  
"Okay Mom. Connor will walk me home in half an hour. Night"  
  
"Got it, I'm interrupting couple time. I can take a hint." Buffy smiled walking out.  
  
"Thanks for covering for me."  
  
"Hey what are amazing boyfriends for?"  
  
"Amazing Huh. Well does the amazing boyfriend want to help me with Spanish."  
  
"You actually want my help on Spanish."  
  
"Yeah I think it would be fun."  
  
"Especially if we reenact that scene from Wuthering Heights were the tutor gives the student a kiss for every right answer."  
  
"Okay, but you'll be sorry it's not for every wrong answer. You might get more action."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ahhh" Tomorrow woke Connor up with her scream.  
  
"Oh God we fell asleep studying." Connor realized looking at his watch. "It's three a.m. how are we going to explain this."  
  
"Connor, I just had the worst vision."  
  
"Worst then drinking me or Max dying."  
  
"Aunt Faith married Riley."  
  
"Yeah that qualifies as worse." "I'm not kidding. I know it was a vision of the future. They are going to get married."  
  
"Right Aunt Faith is going to marry Riley. They are all going to think I knocked you unconscious. You're sounding as loopy as Dru. Look the point is we can't do anything about that right now, but if we're going to save my life we need to get you home right now." 


	11. A Night of Pain

"Let none hurt the one that bears this mark without the power of Aurelius striking them down." Peter said finishing the tattoo. Everyone was there for Violet's marking. Amy and Willow had discussed the charm symbol but Xander had insisted one tattoo was enough, besides vampires can protect their own much better than witches can. As the Scoobies were getting ready to leave the Magic Box, the door flew open and in walked Hank Summers.  
  
"Daddy," Buffy screamed running towards him, but stopped, "you're a vampire. I can feel it."  
  
"Yes daughter I've been one for sometime. It was one of the reasons I didn't make it to your mother's funeral. Well that and I hated both of you."  
  
"I knew I should have killed him, before he could upset mom." Tomorrow said looking at the hurt in her mother's eyes.  
  
"You knew!" Buffy glared at her daughter, "and you didn't tell me."  
  
"You were working so hard here that we didn't want to trouble you." Spike explained.  
  
"Trouble, Trouble. Oh I'll show you trouble" Buffy stormed as she staked her father and walked out into the night.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well tonight can't get much worse" Connor comforted Tomorrow as they were walking home from searching for Buffy.  
  
"Want to make a bet." Tomorrow groaned as she saw Aunt Faith and Riley on her front steps kissing. 


	12. The Issue of Parenting and Surprises

"Keep breathing." Tomorrow encouraged Connor. "It will be okay honest."  
  
"Your prophecies are becoming wicked accurate." Connor finally got out. "I mean Aunt Faith engaged to Riley!!!"  
  
"I told you, but you were all 'let's get home, that will never happen, you're as insane as Dru.'"  
  
"I'm sorry alright. I will listen to you when you tell me something from now on no matter how hard it is to believe."  
  
"No you won't"  
  
"No I probably won't, but I should."  
  
"Thanks, but just keep them separated or at least not kissing while I go find mom. I know where she'll go."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Hey I was in the woman's stomach for six months. I think I know how her mind works. Just because I don't like to admit that we're the same doesn't mean we're not."  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mom," Tomorrow cried as she walked towards her Grandmother Joyce's grave.  
  
"I never really gave up on them getting back together." Buffy said looking up. "Not until the doctor pronounced her dead."  
  
"Mom he's a loser for leaving you like that. That's why we didn't want to upset you, by letting you find out about him being back especially with him becoming a vampire. We just wanted to protect you."  
  
"And who's protecting you? God, I am as horrible a parent as he ever was."  
  
"No you're not. Mom, I know you work a lot, but I also know that you love me and that I'm one of the many people you work so hard to protect. I love what you do and I love you for doing it." Tomorrow and Buffy hug.  
  
"Well I don't think anything could surprise me tonight."  
  
"Did I mention Aunt Faith is engaged to Riley?" 


	13. Max

"Max" Tomorrow exclaimed seeing him sitting on her front porch. "What's going on?"  
  
"What's going on, what's going on? My dad is about to marry the one person in this town that doesn't make you look like a whore."  
  
"So I take it you're not thrilled about them getting married either."  
  
"Ghee. What tipped you off?"  
  
"Errroou. Retract those claws. I am not the one you are mad at, at least not right now. So are you just going to sit here biting my head off or are you going to help me solve this problem."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"A surprise, but this has to stay between us. I need someone your dad trusts in on this or it will never work."  
  
"I promise not a word to anyone."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So, Connor you trust Tomorrow right." Max said coming up to him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So it wouldn't bother you if I told you we'd spent most of last night together."  
  
"No. Because I know she was at the Magic Box last night."  
  
"Ahh, but the Magic Box closes at midnight. You know I feel bad for you. I mean here you are.you've been there for her the whole time you're growing up and you love her, No one can know her and not love her. Yet, she doesn't love you back. Sure, she says it and you guys kiss and hold hands, but I knew her for four months and then she started fucking me. She was a total natural too. Face it you're just not her type."  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Tomorrow was dozing off in Spanish when Connor came in with a note.  
  
"Manana, sales" Sra. Garcia said glancing at the note.  
  
"Si, Senora" Tomorrow cried grabbing her stuff and leaving with Connor.  
  
"Connor I love you. That was fantastic. Wait what's wrong." Tomorrow asked.  
  
"Were you with Max last night?"  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Max"  
  
"But he told me he wouldn't say anything."  
  
"So it's true."  
  
"Yeah but"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I can't tell you it was between me and Max. Connor what is this. I've never seen you like this. Look we talked, that's it."  
  
"Yeah I'll bet." He retorted storming off.  
  
"Connor. Connor" Tomorrow cried after him.  
  
Connor wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into Amanda. "Hey, Amanda. Sorry I was just upset."  
  
"I can tell. Want to talk."  
  
"Sure that'd be nice." 


	14. The Meeting

"I have called this meeting to discuss some of the events that have happened in the past few weeks." Buffy explained to a group of people with a wide range of emotions from anger to pure happiness. "Now first I'd like to welcome Violet and Max to their first meeting. The rest of you have been to Scooby Meetings so you know the deal. Now there are three important matters of business. First"  
  
"Sorry I'm late I got held up. No one told me he was going to be here." Tomorrow said coming in the front door and immediately trying to leave when she saw Riley.  
  
"As I was saying." Buffy continued. "Riley hasn't been a Scooby for a long time. There are some." She said staring at her husband and daughter "That don't believe he should be let back in, but it's not our decision. Any spouse, fiancé, girlfriend or boyfriend of a Scooby is allowed in when they see fit. Now I think we should all congratulate Faith and Riley on their good news."  
  
"Congratulations" Chorused the group ranging in sincerity.  
  
"Violet's mark is healing nicely and she hasn't been attacked yet so let's keep our fingers crossed." Xander added.  
  
"Well I'll say something if no one else will" chimed in Cordelia noticing Tomorrow placing herself on the opposite side of the room from Connor. "We've all fought before, but we could always count on the other person in a pinch. I think it is important to remember how much we all love, respect, and trust each other."  
  
"Excuse me," Tomorrow smiled heading for the stairs. "I have homework. I'll read Aunt Willow's minutes later."  
  
Connor doesn't say anything but heads upstairs as well.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tom" Connor said knocking on her door.  
  
"I'm busy doing my homework since I'm such a dumb sophomore who sleeps with every guy she meets."  
  
"Tom please we need to talk"  
  
Tomorrow opens the door, "So talk"  
  
"I'm sorry. Max talked to me and I just got temporarily crazy."  
  
"I'm sorry too," She laughed hugging him. "I just never thought you'd ever doubt me. I know I'm not the smartest Scooby, but I never thought you'd question my loyalty. I lie sometimes, but I would never cheat on you." "I know that. I was just psycho."  
  
"Well luck for you there's a man downstairs that graduated with a psychology major." 


	15. Steve

"I'd forgotten how nice a quiet evening at home could feel." Tomorrow said rocking Violet in a rocking chair. "I so have to get out of that recording studio, and stop looking at me like that."  
  
"Like what" Connor asked innocently.  
  
"Like look how beautiful my girlfriend looks holding a baby. First, I'm not interested in having a kid. Second, I'm not even sure with my powers I could have one even if I wanted to."  
  
"Hey, I agree let's not rush things, but I was thinking you were beautiful with or without Violet in the picture."  
  
"Aww, that is so sweet. Which reminds me, what are you doing on Saturday?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Great cause I'm supposed to start shooting the music video for 'Tomorrow' and they need a love interest and I thought since you're my boyfriend."  
  
"I'd love to"  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Tommy Hilfiger. No one told me you'd be here today." A young guy came running up to Tomorrow and Connor at the studio.  
  
"Stevie Wonder, I'm shooting my video with the help of my boyfriend. I'd like you to meet Connor."  
  
"Hey" Connor said awkwardly. "So you work here."  
  
"Steve is another performer. He was one of the first people I met here. He's been showing me the ropes." Tomorrow explained.  
  
"Hey trust me your girlfriend doesn't need help from anyone. She's a natural." Steve replied smiling at Tomorrow. "Well I got to get back to the sound board, but come by later."  
  
"Isn't he great?" Tomorrow asked excitedly.  
  
"He calls you Tommy Hilfiger."  
  
"He only started calling me that after I told him you always call me Tom."  
  
"There's just something weird about him."  
  
"Relax. We're going to have fun and forget all about Steve. Come on I want you to meet the producer before I point out that Emily has seen you at lunch with Amanda laughing over Shakespeare for the last five days."  
  
"I'm just trying to help someone who's new."  
  
"And maybe that's all Steve is doing."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
"When have I ever been wrong?"  
  
"Do I have to answer that?" 


	16. Becoming a Bridesmaid

"Good Mom and Dad are in bed." Tomorrow said sneaking towards her room. "That means no one noticed I was gone."  
  
"Wrong" came a voice in the darkness of her room. The light came on and Tomorrow saw Aunt Faith.  
  
"Aunt Faith, I was just getting a glass of water in the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah right. Listen I'm not going to bust you. I just thought with all the chaos lately we should talk. Since you and Connor have obviously made up. I know you love me and you think that hating Riley is your sweet way to protect me, but I'm a big girl and you have to trust that I know what's best for me."  
  
"Even if everybody else around you thinks you're making a big mistake?"  
  
"All that matters is if you follow your heart."  
  
"Aunt Faith, do you still have an opening for a bridesmaid?"  
  
"For you baby of course. I thought you'd never ask. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Let's just say if Riley makes you this happy. He can't be that bad."  
  
"No he can't"  
  
"Besides he already knows all the family rules."  
  
"And he's great in bed." 


	17. The Wedding

The big day had finally arrived. No, not the release of her new album, She would have enjoyed that a lot more. No, it was Aunt Faith and Uncle Riley's wedding. She still hated him, nothing would ever change that, but in a weird, stupid way, he was part of the family.  
  
"Hey you look amazing" came the only voice that could pick her up on a day like this.  
  
"You too," Tomorrow smiled looking at Connor in his tux. "I just wish we could sneak out of here. I know, I told Aunt Faith I'd be here, but she caught me in a moment of weakness. So, any promises I made should be considered null and void."  
  
"Including your promises to me?"  
  
"Oh no, there has never been a moment of weakness with you. It's more like a life long weakness. I know, it's her special day and I'm going to stick it out and not ruin it. Besides there's no slaying or recording done on Halloween."  
  
"Yeah weird that Aunt Faith picked Halloween."  
  
"No it's not. It's smart, now there will never be any demons ruining her anniversary. I'm just glad she picked black bridesmaid dresses instead of orange."  
  
"That makes all of us." Came her mom's voice from the doorway. "At Anya's wedding we were all in green. Come on we're going to be late."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well that was incredible depressing." Tomorrow said entering back into her room with Connor following her.  
  
"What are you talking about? The wedding was fine, no demons or monsters, everything went off without a hitch."  
  
"That's my point. He's legally a part of our family now and we can't do anything about it. Plus Max gets to stay here while they're gone."  
  
"What when did this happen?"  
  
"When Aunt Faith decided that after they get back they are going to settle in Sunnydale meaning he's back at school too, and there's nothing we can do about any of it. Mom's all excited."  
  
"So where do I put my stuff roommate" Max asked from the doorway.  
  
"How about up your" Connor started.  
  
"Go down the hall to the guest room." Tomorrow said covering Connor's mouth. "It was my Aunt Dawn's so it's smaller than the others and just so you know I lock my door."  
  
"Yeah but any kind of freaky loser could come in your window." Max commented staring at Connor.  
  
"Gee you must have so much unpacking to do. Don't let us keep you." Tomorrow smiled closing her door in his face. "This is a nightmare. Stupid double crosser was supposed to be helping me separate them. But I'll bet you he was the one who got them together in the first place."  
  
"Wait a minute, you mean you were being nice and talking to Max because you thought he was going to help you separate Aunt Faith and Riley?"  
  
"Yeah, why else would I be nice to him? I mean it's his fault Riley came back into our lives at all. But at least I've spread enough rumors about him at school that he's not going to even have a date for the prom."  
  
"Unlike the captain of the basketball team" said Connor pulling Tomorrow into his lap "who has to settle with taking his cousin after he bribes her."  
  
"Wait, I get bribed," Tomorrow smiles brightly.  
  
"Oh yeah" Connor says emphatically as they kiss. "Much, much bribing will be involved." 


	18. House Guest

"Oh Baby!" Max sneered as he watched Tomorrow coming out of the bathroom with her hair soaking, her oversized pajamas and slippers shrinking her all ready small figure and her face mask just making her look green. "So which demon are you trying to impersonate? Let me guess that Lorne guy who runs the karaoke bar."  
  
"All I have to do is scream 'Daddy' and I'll have this whole family down on you before you can say."  
  
"What" Max chimed in, "Rape. Kind of like what your dad did to your mom in that bathroom right before he left to get his soul."  
  
"You stupid asshole. Just because your father married into our family, doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on us, and it certainly doesn't mean you're a part of the group, or that Connor and I will be nice to you, because we wouldn't. I don't know what kind of scheme you have planned for while you're living in my house, but you can forget it. Now if you'll excuse me. I have Spanish homework I need to do in my locked room."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey baby, how's the house guest?" Connor asked when Tomorrow got to school the next day.  
  
"If Aunt Faith doesn't get home soon, I swear I'll kill him. Hard to believe at one time I actually dated the guy. The weirdest part is that my parents are treating him like the son they never had. This from the same man who had him in a strangle hold several months ago."  
  
"The times they are a changing" Connor quoted.  
  
"Which reminds me. Keep everyone away from the television tomorrow night at seven. I'm doing a live interview on TRL."  
  
"Wow that's incredible I have to tape it."  
  
"Fine just don't let anybody see it until after Christmas. Thank god they hate pop music and never listen to the stations that started playing my song last week."  
  
"Yeah I grew up listening to you sing and was in the music video and even I was blown away when I heard how good it sounds. You really put out an awesome album."  
  
"Compliments will get you everywhere, but I have class. Just keep everyone away from the television." Tomorrow said hurrying off.  
  
"Kaboom" Max said behind Connor imitating an explosion. "Man I've seen guys get shot down, but you are unbelievable. Just give it up Tomorrow is not for you."  
  
"Yeah and who exactly is she for? Jerks like you who don't understand her. I know Tomorrow sometimes I think better than she knows herself. She's too vulnerable to have to put up with someone that will hurt her. Oh sure she looks and acts as tough as her parents, but she has their emotions as well. Her dad was a poet, writes books now, but his poems are really beautiful. Her mom draws and she could have had paintings in her mom's museum if she had wanted to."  
  
"And Tomorrow's their skank daughter who thinks she can sing. What, Are you going to hit me?"  
  
"You're not worth it." 


	19. TRI

"So Tomorrow, with your single 'Tomorrow' becoming a pop hit burning up the radio stations and your first CD coming out in January. How do you stay so centered," asked the interviewer on TRI.  
  
"Well it helps that I come from a supportive, loving family that has always considered me a star."  
  
"Now are the rumors that you're dating the male lead in your video true?"  
  
"Actually yes they are, when they told me I was going to make the video I knew my boyfriend was the only chose."  
  
"Well he's a lucky guy. People have wondered by coming out with such an unusual single name like Tomorrow. What is your real name?"  
  
"Tomorrow. My parents actually named me that. For real I can show you my divers license."  
  
"Wow people I am looking at the license and she is indeed a Tomorrow."  
  
"I like the fact that my name and my personality have always made me stand out. I've never really been the wallflower type."  
  
"With all the hype for the new CD any thoughts of going on tour?"  
  
"Absolutely not. I'm still in school and right now, my education and my family come first. But I'll diffidently consider it after college and I'll still be keeping busy with this CD and all the music videos."  
  
"Well that's all the time we have for Tomorrow, but as always we are going to give you twenty seconds to tell people why they should watch your video that starts airing tonight."  
  
"It's the song 'Tomorrow' that you guys have all heard and loved just with the added bonus of seeing my incredibly wonderful boyfriend. So please watch." 


	20. Smart

"Where were you young lady" came the voice of her mother when Tomorrow crawled through her window to find both of her parents waiting for her.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy I can explain."  
  
"It's too late Connor has told us everything." Her mother replied.  
  
"He wouldn't." She was becoming very agitated when they continued.  
  
"We're so proud of you for getting an A on your Spanish test." Buffy gushed hugging her daughter.  
  
"There is one problem though pet." Spike added seriously before bursting into a smile. "It seems you've been doing so well and something about an interview that the school wants to make you take some exit tests on Saturday."  
  
"What does that mean? They think I'm ready to graduate." Tomorrow asked.  
  
"It means that if you pass all the tests like we all know you can you'll graduate with Connor in the spring. I always knew my daughter was bloody brilliant." Spike explained.  
  
"But how is this possible. I'm not the smart one. If anyone was going to skip grades it would be Connor not me."  
  
"Honey believe me you are smart." Buffy comforted her. "I know this is a big shock so we'll just let you sleep on it. Goodnight." Buffy smiled kissing her and heading out the door. Tomorrow gave a sigh of relief. "Oh and don't think you're not getting in trouble for staying out this late on a school night."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Tomorrow got to school the next day it seemed like the whole school was waiting for her. "Christ all this because I was on television." She hurried through the mob to the library where she found Connor. "Connor I"  
  
"Isn't it incredible. I mean the interview was fantastic and then we got the phone call about the exit tests. I can't believe you're going to graduate with me. It will be so cool starting UCSunnydale together."  
  
"Connor it's just"  
  
"Hey Summers" Emily squealed coming in. "I was going to vote you in as my successor next year, but if you're going to graduate."  
  
"Hold it both of you. I never said I was going to take their stupid test." Tomorrow screamed running out of the library even the mob was better than the attack of the seniors. 


	21. Famous Friday

"What was that all about?" Connor asked when he caught up with Tom. "I thought you'd be happy about the test."  
  
"I don't know it's just. I'm a sophomore. I'm supposed to stay a sophomore. I feel like the whole thing is a scam just to get a celebrity on tour faster. If I wasn't coming out with that album would they have given a second thought about me spending two more years here? Plus I'm not sure I want to lose those two years. And what if I fail those tests."  
  
"Tom, relax. You deserve all of this. You'll pass those tests. Come on when have you ever failed at anything you put your mind to."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Absolutely" They kiss when Tomorrow's cell phone goes off.  
  
"Hold that thought. Hello Tomorrow. No I can't be there tonight I have to cheer at a football game. Yeah and tomorrow I have a very important test, but I'll be in Sunday for the 'Best Friend' storyboarding meeting. What they already have an idea and it was approved without me. What is it?  
  
^^^^^ At the game that night, the crowd that had come to see Sunnydale's newest celebrity was rewarded with camera crews.  
  
"Who are they?" Emily asked as the cheerleaders were talking before kickoff.  
  
"The camera people for my next music video. They thought a song about my best friendship with Connor should be about cheerleaders jumping up and down." Tomorrow explained glaring at the men. "I am really sorry about this."  
  
"Are you kidding this is incredible. We are going to be on every music television station in the country. And trust me Connor will not care they we usurped him. He was in the last video."  
  
"But the song is supposed to be about us."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
" It's alright. I listened to the song. I get the lyrics. I know what you were trying to say. I also know that guys will like the Sunnydale High Razorback Varsity Cheerleaders better than me." Connor assured her later that night when they were on patrol.  
  
"I guess it's just this whole thing. I mean it wasn't supposed to take over my life. I liked being normal at school."  
  
"Yeah I know all the guys are giving me grieve about being in the video."  
  
"I'm sorry I dragged you into all this."  
  
"Hey we're a team and if something involves you it involves me too."  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked hugging him and leaning up for a kiss when a flash blinded her. "What the" Then she noticed the camera guy running away. "Ug, well patrol is a waste, we'll find more paparazzi than vampires." They slowly walked home enjoying each other's company, when they spotted the car in front of her house. "Aunt Faith is back. Aunt Faith" she screamed running in and hugging her favorite Aunt. "It's so great that you're back."  
  
"Pet, Faith was just telling us some interesting news." Spike said looking distressed.  
  
"Like what?" Tomorrow inquired.  
  
"Like you being a superstar." 


	22. Parent Response

A/N: Hey This is a shout out to Shadowfax who is coming home today. I love my roommate and she had better start reviewing again or I'll suffocate her with her own pillow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What part of secret identity did you not understand?" Buffy said going into the third hour of yelling at Tomorrow and not showing any sign of letting up.  
  
"The part where I'm not allowed to do anything outside of the family. Mom, I know your worried and I respect that, but I'm not going to spill our secret over national television. Uncle Lorne has been acting as my agent, Connor has been at both music video sets, I'm being careful. Oh come on, you all knew that I wasn't going to keep working at the Magic Box the rest of my life. This is my chance to make it and judging by all the response I'm getting, I'm good. I'm still living here at home and I don't plan to go on tour anytime soon. I just wanted to make an album to surprise you all at Christmas well surprise. Please. Now that you know, you can have approval over everything. Anything you don't like goes. Just don't make me give this up."  
  
Buffy finally relenting, "Can we see this music video you did?"  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Tomorrow screamed hugging her parents. "I love you both. The 'Tomorrow' video should be on MTV during the countdown tonight."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I still can't believe our little girls famous" Buffy said later that night as she and Spike were getting ready for bed after Connor and the Finns had left. "Her voice on the video was incredible and the fact that she wrote all her own material."  
  
"I was more concerned with how little material there was in that outfit she was wearing and I use the word wearing loosely."  
  
"Did you not see the outfits some of the other girls were wearing on that countdown? I hate to say it, but Tomorrow seemed overdressed compared to them she is conservative."  
  
"Yeah I guess we did a pretty good job raising her."  
  
"Yeah we really did" 


	23. The True Test

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Tomorrow said staring at the door to the room where the Exit Test was going to be taken.  
  
"Just relax, you'll do fine, besides what do you have to lose they're not going to push you back to kindergarten, though sometimes I wonder why not."  
  
"You are so going to pay for that Connor Gilbert Angel"  
  
"Ouch the full name threat. Tomorrow Fiona Summers."  
  
"Okay truce, but we will do something after the test." Suddenly as Tomorrow was opening the door, she leaned against the door as if to stop a faint.  
  
"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Connor asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm fine handsome just tense. You're not tense are you?"  
  
"No I'm fine" Connor said getting really nervous, maybe Tomorrow had been under too much stress lately.  
  
"Would you like to be?"  
  
"Miss Summers" came the voice of the principal. "We are waiting."  
  
"Coming M'am, we'll finish this later" she purred as she kissed Connor and walked inside.  
  
"Who was that and why was she in my girlfriend's body."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Congratulate me. I'm a senior." Tomorrow smiled coming out of the test and kissing Connor. "I'm so glad we have the van maybe on our way home we can run out of gas someplace secluded."  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm not going anywhere in a van with you until we found out who or what has possessed you." Connor insisted knowing for sure something was up with Tom.  
  
"She's under a lust spell" came Amanda's voice from behind them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"She's under a lust spell," Connor repeated.  
  
"I'm a practicing witch and I was doing a protection spell in the Chem. Lab when I was drawn to the room Tomorrow was in. She's under a spell and it looks like a pretty standard lust spell. Most witches don't do them though because of the threefold rule."  
  
"I know, but I know a guy with a spell book who would love to do something like this to Tom." Connor realized angrily jumping up knocking Tom, who had been nibbling his ear, to the ground. "We have to find him."  
  
"So this Max guy hates you and he decides to use Tomorrow to get to you." Amanda asked.  
  
"No, he loves Tom and he did this to get a shot with her. I bet you he's around here somewhere just waiting for us to leave her alone. I swear I'll kill him for this. I didn't like him using mind control on me, but when he messes with Tom."  
  
"Well I don't see him around so we should probably find an upper level witch to do the reversal spell. I'm still too inexperienced to try something like that."  
  
"I know just the person."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Aunt Willow, it's Tom. We think she's under some kind of spell." 


	24. Spells and Guys

"What is he doing here," Connor demand walking into the Harris House and finding not only all three Harris', both Summers, Mom and Dad, but the three Finns. "Don't you people understand he's probably the one that did this," glaring at Max.  
  
"Hey I didn't do anything." Max defended himself.  
  
"What's going on?" Tomorrow said looking away from Connor. "Who are all these people? I don't like them (pointing at Max and Riley). I thought we were going someplace."  
  
"See if anybody did anything to her it's him" Max glared at Connor.  
  
"Enough" Willow yelled at both boys, "You hate each other, we get it, but save the fight till after I help her. Connor, I need her in the attic, it's the most cosmically in tuned place in the house. It also doesn't have a lot of Violet's toys in it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone waited anxiously for Willow and Connor to come back down.  
  
"I bet he did it himself and is just trying to blame me." Max exclaimed. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt Tomorrow."  
  
"Well neither would Connor," Cordy said. "Let's not all forget Connor has been a part of our lives since he was born. We all trusted him until they started dating. They're good kids and we're not giving them the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"And what about Max" Faith chimed in. "Just because he hasn't been raised in the group suddenly he's going to be under suspicion every time something happens."  
  
"Look" Buffy snapped. "We didn't have adults telling us what to do. If I remember correctly, none of us had active parents and we had to deal with things on our own. They need to deal with it by themselves."  
  
Connor came running down the stairs, "She's waking up. Aunt Willow says that the spell reversal worked, but she might be out of it for a few minutes, something about it being like being under anesthesia."  
  
"Thank god" Spike screamed as he ran past Connor up the stairs with Buffy following.  
  
"When Tomorrow opened her eyes, she smiled to see her parents and Connor staring down at her, "What happened? Did I miss the test? Why am I in Aunt Willow's Attic?"  
  
"You're okay Tom," Connor assured her. "You were under a spell, but Aunt Willow helped you. It might have actually helped take your mind off the test, you passed with flying colors, although I've never seen colors actually fly."  
  
"Really, well I guess my first act as a senior" Tomorrow said trying to get up and almost falling off the bed.  
  
"Is to let me get you home so you can get some bloody sleep. You've been overworking yourself pet and I'm not going to hear another thing about it." Spike said picking up his daughter who almost instantly leaned into his shoulder and fell back asleep. As the Summers were leaving, Spike turned around, "Don't worry Connor she'll sleep off most of it. Just overworked, It's why the spell hit her so hard, but I swear those Music Blokes are going to have to deal with me at that meeting tomorrow. You can see her Monday though. We really appreciate everything you did today." 


	25. Who did the Spell?

When Connor walked into his room the next night he was surprised to see Tom there looking drained. He offered her a seat, but she shook her head no. "Tom, not that I'm not glad but I thought your dad said you were staying home until tomorrow."  
  
"I snuck out after we got back from my dad yelling at all the producers for overworking a sixteen year old. Connor, I am so sorry for anything I did yesterday. I don't know much, but I know you probably deserve the biggest apology in the world. God, it seems like you are always having to save me, but if I had to have a protector I'm glad it's you. Forgive me."  
  
Connor hugs her, "There's nothing to forgive. You were yet again a victim of one of Max's malicious schemes."  
  
"Wait you think Max had something to do with it."  
  
"Who else enjoys messing with our lives?"  
  
"I don't know, but this doesn't seem like him. Since when does he attack me and not you? Not that I want you to be possessed."  
  
"Are you actually sticking up for the guy you yesterday point to and said 'I don't like him'?"  
  
"No, I mean pound the scumbag for all I care. I was just saying this seemed out of character for him."  
  
"So should we be worried about another enemy?"  
  
"No I think we're safe for now. If that spell was a warning though, we could be dealing with something big later."  
  
"Right in time for Prom and Graduation."  
  
"That's right, am I actually graduating or did I just hallucinate you saying that."  
  
"No you're graduating."  
  
"Yeah me. Well I should probably get back before I'm missed, but I'll see you tomorrow and can plan some strategies. Wow, I'm actually starting to think like an intellectual. Night." She kissed him deeply before climbing out the window.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I still can't believe Amanda is a witch." Tomorrow said the next day when the three of them were sitting in the library. "No offense, it's just I've never seen you in the Magic Box and almost all the local witches shop there." "Well the truth is I get my stuff on-line now. Too much hassle going into a magic shop and then there are all the questions: What level are you? What kind of spells have you been working on? On-line at Wiccan Unlimited is just better." Amanda explained.  
  
"Well we are still going to introduce you to the proprietors of the Magic Box" Tomorrow smiled. " Mom and Aunt Willow are really nice and they love meeting new witches."  
  
"Steven," Connor exclaimed as the two girls looked over at him. "If Max didn't do the spell my money's on Steven."  
  
"Honey don't take this the wrong way," Tomorrow said comfortingly. "But not every guy who looks at me has an evil plan to kill me. It could just as well be some psycho fan that thought it would boost my ratings. We can't jump to conclusions, but we will find out who did this to me I promise." 


	26. Surprise Announcement

"Tomorrow, wait up." Max came up to her as she was leaving the Magic Box.  
  
"Why? So you can continue to screw up my life. How many times do I have to tell you to stay the fuck away from me? My life was great before you showed up. And ever since you, no one trust me so forgive me for not falling for whatever plan you have up your sleeve to mess with Connor, but I've chosen my side of the debate. If this family were Survivor you and your dad would be the first one's voted off. So just don't talk to me."  
  
"Faith is pregnant."  
  
"What the"  
  
"It's true she told us tonight. I just thought you should know since you two seem close."  
  
"We are. She was with my mom when the doctor told her about me. Been the bad influence on my life ever since. I never thought she'd have one of her own too corrupt. She's the second slayer ever to have a child, most either die before they find someone or have been fighting for so many years that their bodies reject the embryo. You and your dad are going to have to really look out for her. This is a critical time, the baby may not make it. She can't patrol or do any of her regular athletic stuff. She'll fight you on this. I was raised by this woman she hates following orders and just sitting around doing nothing, but you got to make her do it."  
  
"We will and thanks I know that my dad and I aren't your favorite people, but we really love Faith and we wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby."  
  
"The weirdest part is I actually believe you. Congratulations on being a big brother. I better get home and tell everybody."  
  
"But she might not want everyone to know yet."  
  
"Tough she told everyone about me before my dad found out, at least Riley has a heads up. Although some are going to be happier than others, I can already hear my dad and Connor referring to the baby as the spawn of Riley. I stop them though with a reminder about how they felt when I was called spawn of Spike."  
  
"People actually called you that."  
  
"Mostly vampires, of course I heard Uncle Xander use it a few times when he was really upset, comes with the family."  
  
"And do you think I'm ever going to make it into the family?"  
  
"I think you might have already." 


	27. Dark Music

"Steve," Tomorrow called running down the hallway of the recording studio.  
  
"Hey Tommy. Your dad's not around is he?" Steve said looking around so anxiously that Tomorrow had to laugh.  
  
"No he's at home. I was just really sick last week and when he worries he tends to take it out on people."  
  
"Like Producers."  
  
"Well I was going to say soulless demons"  
  
"Oh lawyers"  
  
"Yes lawyers are involved from time to time."  
  
"With or without restraining orders?"  
  
"A little of both actually. Anyway my Aunt is pregnant."  
  
"Wait wasn't your Aunt just pregnant."  
  
"This is another Aunt the one who just got married. So I just wanted to tell everybody I won't be around as much."  
  
"Bummer it won't be the same around here without you."  
  
"I know, but I have the album ready I just need to do some more promotional stuff and a third video so they agreed to let me do it all from Sunnydale. So, this is my last day at the studio. I just wanted to say thank you for all the help and that if you're ever in Sunnydale for a shoot or something stop by. You've been a really good friend."  
  
After Tomorrow walked out the door, Steve vamped out. "Oh I'll definitely be stopping by." 


	28. Lights, Camera, Bed

"What is all this?" Tomorrow said walking down stairs Saturday morning.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," came her father's voice from the kitchen. "I thought you said you wouldn't be at the studio as much. I didn't know that meant the studio was coming into our living room."  
  
"Dad it's okay I'll talk to them. This must be someone's idea for the last music video."  
  
"Mine actually" came Steve's voice form the front doorway. "Sorry I'm late I thought I could beat the camera crew."  
  
"That's okay come on in." Tomorrow motioned him in.  
  
"It's just you seem to have such a bond with your family I thought it would make a great video." Steve explained. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Wait so these blokes with all the camera equipment are going to be following us around for the next couple of days." Spike ranted.  
  
"Of course the family will have full approval of what stays in the video Sir."  
  
"Sounds wonderful Steve, but right now I have to get over to Aunt Faith's. We'll have a family meeting tonight to work out the details and schedules, but" Tomorrow smiled wickedly. "In the mean time my dad would love to do an on camera interview since you came all this way."  
  
As she left she could hear her father scream, "You are your mother's child."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Max opened the door to Tomorrow who had been coming by a lot lately.  
  
"How is she?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"Moping up in her room. She only seems relaxed with you or dad, it's really weird."  
  
"Not really. I've always been her little protégé. Hey Aunt Faith sitting in bed not a bad gig."  
  
"It sucks. I want to patrol, I feel really helpless, and I'm not helping anyone." Faith exclaimed from the bed.  
  
"You are helping someone, your helping that little baby survive and that's important. You don't want mom to be the only slayer ever to have a baby do you. Besides, all of us are patrolling and making sure no apocalypses happen. Relax you and Aunt Willow did the same thing to mom."  
  
"But it was easier cause she was morning."  
  
" I know, but you just have to be patient. I promise I will help get you back in shape personally after the baby comes. With the added strength I'm actually getting quite good. I almost knocked dad out the other day."  
  
"I do want to have this baby it's just being inactive is so hard."  
  
"I know. I'd like to stay longer, but there is a camera crew with dad and I need to break up the fight that has probably started. But Riley and Max are bringing you to the meeting tonight and we can talk longer." She hugged Faith. "Take care of my cousin"  
  
"So why exactly was your mom morning when she was pregnant with you?" Max asked as they were walking towards the door.  
  
"Oh my dad committed suicide. No biggie. Well see you tonight."  
  
"That is definitely the most insane girl I have ever met." 


	29. The Results of the Meeting

"That was a blood bath." Tomorrow cried falling onto her bed that night.  
  
"I've been to some bad family meetings but wow." Connor agreed coming in.  
  
"What am I going to do? Everyone's mad at me because of the camera crew incident."  
  
"Well you did leave your dad with them."  
  
"For like thirty minutes. How was I supposed to know?"  
  
"Can I come in?" Max asked.  
  
"No" Connor said without turning around.  
  
"Sure Max. We were just talking about the camera crew." Tomorrow assured him.  
  
"Yeah maybe you shouldn't have come over this morning." Max sighed.  
  
"But I was worried about Aunt Faith." Tomorrow explained. "How was I supposed to know that dad couldn't deal with publicity?"  
  
"Publicity about his daughter who he's very protective of." Connor reminded her.  
  
"What so it's their fault for asking questions about me. They had to snoop into my life it's their job. Dad just went ballistic on them." Tomorrow ranted.  
  
"Hey, but at least everyone agreed to do the video" Max spoke up. "You should be happy about that."  
  
"Yeah I am. Hey it's getting kind of late maybe you and Riley should get Aunt Faith home." Tomorrow suggested.  
  
"Why are you so paranoid about Faith, she's a slayer. Doesn't that mean she'll be fine?" Max asked.  
  
"Of course it does" Connor interjected. "Tom is just a little overprotective, but you might as well do what she asks. There's nothing more going on tonight anyway."  
  
"Okay well see you both at school." Max shaking his head leaving.  
  
"He doesn't know does he?" Connor asked Tom point blank.  
  
"No clue what so ever. Riley doesn't know either. Aunt Faith knows, but she's not going to go around saying 'Look I lost all my power please let me leave the house.' She's too smart for that. No, they're buying my 'this is a critical time in the baby's development speech'" Tom answered.  
  
"But they have to know that Slayers don't have any power when they're pregnant. Especially when they have one living in the same house with them."  
  
"I know I just don't know how to tell them"  
  
"Well you better tell them fast, because once the vampire world finds out. None of them will be safe." 


	30. Revelations

"Okay so I thought those last couple of scenes were really good." Tomorrow said going over to Steve who was talking to some of the crew.  
  
"Yeah you have a really great family, Big but great. Would it be okay if you stayed for a little while after the crew leaves? So you can see today's stuff."  
  
"Sure, I mean I have plans to go to a movie tonight, but sure."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Blood Work, my dad thinks it will be funny. Well it looks like everyone has about left let's see the video."  
  
Steve vamps out. "Stupid little vampire. What read Vampire Lestat and thought being a vampire rock star was a good idea. Well news flash you're not the only one. I'm doing the concert next year and no little girl is going to stop me, but it's like nothing stops you not even that lust spell."  
  
"You did that, but why?" Tomorrow asked.  
  
"Because I asked him to. My boy looked so unloved." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Oh my god. It can't be, she's dead. She staked herself to save Connor." Tomorrow said freaking out.  
  
"Connor, Connor, Connor is that all you can think about?" Steve taunted.  
  
"You don't understand. She's evil, hands down the most sinister vampire in my family." Tomorrow explained.  
  
"Ah already sucking up to your future mother-in-law" Darla smiled.  
  
"You are never going to be my mother-in-law, because you're not Connor's mom. Aunt Cordy raised him. You are nothing, but a bad memory everyone is trying to forget." Tomorrow said backing away. Dru wouldn't have hurt Spike's daughter, but Darla was another vampire all together.  
  
"Well however you feel about each other, Darla's helping me with my concert. Oh and thanks for the invitation into your house." Steve screamed as Tom ran out the door.  
  
"God. What am I going to do? Darla's back, Steve's a vampire who has access to my house, Aunt Faith is helpless, and I just broke a nail." 


	31. UnInvited

"Hey," Connor said walking into Tom's room to find her throwing weapons onto her bed. "It looks likes you're going to war. Oh god who are you going to war with?"  
  
"Connor, you love me right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"And you promise not to kill the cute messenger?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your Mom"  
  
"All this is for Cordy."  
  
"No, your real mom. She's back, and right now, her little henchman vampire has access to all our houses. Call Amanda and ask her to meet us at Aunt Faith's house, she's the most vulnerable to an attack. But call your dad and Aunt Cordy, they'll probably be her first target." She looked up from her weapons to see the shocked look on Connor's face who was now sitting on the floor looking very much like a helpless child. "Connor I am so sorry. I know this is going to be really hard for you." She comforted him curling up next to him, "But I'm going to help you through this. It'll be okay, I promise, she's not going to hurt my family."  
  
"Did she say anything?" Connor finally asked.  
  
"Well she called you 'her boy,' it was the only time she had any kind of softness to her voice. Even though she did the lust spell because she hates me."  
  
"She did the lust spell"  
  
"Well Steve did, but it was under her orders, something about me not being affectionate enough."  
  
"Let's go. We can call Amanda and everyone else on the way to Aunt's Faith." Connor said grabbing the bag off the bed and heading down to the van.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Well that finishes that." Amanda said later that night. The three friends had just finished the Harris House, which was the last house they had to do the un-invite spell on. "Thanks for letting me help I really feel better knowing I can protect my house from vampires."  
  
"Well thanks for the help. We needed a witch and Aunt Willow hasn't been at full power lately. I think the anti-lust spell she did on me took a lot out of her." Tomorrow explained. "I better get back over to Aunt Faith's I don't know how much of my mom she can take in her condition."  
  
"Yeah, Everyone's over there anyway. We can drop Amanda off on our way." Connor suggested. "Hey since Steve was in on this does that mean that the family music video is off?"  
  
"No, the camera crew had just left with the final stuff right before he revealed himself. The video is in editing and should be ready for our viewing in about a week." Tom told him.  
  
"Darn I really wanted an excuse to stop the video."  
  
"How about we considerate on stopping them." 


	32. Fight! Fight!

This is the last chapter of 'Tomorrow's Family,' but sometime next week I'll start my next book. I still have Prom and Graduation not to mention Tomorrow's fame and Steve up my sleeve and I know you are all concerned about Faith and Riley's baby. But I want reviews people come on I work really hard on screwing up Tomorrow's life so a little note to show you care. Plus if I get suggestions, I'll consider them. So review.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay, family meeting" Buffy said as she saw Tomorrow and Connor walk through the door. "Now as we all know we have a serious problem."  
  
"Wait" Connor said looking around. "Where's Cordy?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"If she thinks she can just waltz back into town and steal my family she is seriously mistaken," Cordy ranted trampling through the forest. She hadn't been patrolling in years, but Darla gave her a new reason to. "It was bad enough when I lost Xander to Willow senior year and got impaled for my trouble, but no vamp tramp is coming back to take my husband and child. Just because she was with him for over a century and sacrificed herself for Connor, is no reason for her to have any claim what so ever on them. They're my family and this half demon is going to do something about it. Slayers aren't the only ones who can use stakes."  
  
"No they're just better at it," smirked Darla. "What is the ex-cheerleader threaten by me?"  
  
"As if, besides in a few minutes you'll be a pile of ash anyway" Cordy smiled. A vicious catfight ensued the kind only two hard core bitcas can achieve. "Enough of this," Cordy screamed as she started to glow white. She in tuned herself with the stake in her hand and it slammed right into Darla's unsuspecting heart. As Darla combusted, Cordy noticed the Scoobies heading towards her, Angel and Connor in the lead.  
  
"Are you alright?" Angel asked noticing the cut she had received during the fight.  
  
"I'm fine. In fact I haven't felt this good in years," Cordy smiled. "It was such a rush being back in action."  
  
"I think this calls for a celebration," Xander cheered.  
  
"I'll agree to that," Tomorrow laughed as they all walked home. Nothing was ever going to break their family apart and that's just the way it was. 


End file.
